


Blade Through the Heart

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Polyamory, Rape, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup shouldn't have left Snotlout alone to watch Viggo during the attack on the Edge. Snotlout has to pay the price of Hiccup's mistake.





	Blade Through the Heart

Snotlout did  _ not _ like the way Viggo was smiling at him. He wanted to continue arguing with Hiccup, but he’d left, and now he was alone with the deposed chief of the Dragon Hunters. The  _ creepy _ deposed chief of the Dragon Hunters. Not knowing what exactly to do, seeing as Viggo wasn't giving him any trouble, Snotlout went to go sit at the main table in the clubhouse. Viggo followed, sitting across from him. He put his feet up on the table like he owned the place. Snotlout very much did not like that. He glared at him.

"You know, Hiccup's acting quite mercurial lately," Viggo commented. "One minute he's his usual self and the next he's angry and close to yelling. Must be all the stress."

"Yeah," Snotlout agreed, though he didn't know what mercurial meant. Of course it was all the stress. Who wouldn't break under stress like this, what with an attack so large that they had to stop here because if they didn't it would reach Berk? Snotlout wished he was out there fighting, doing something other than watching their prisoner who was acting more like a guest.

"I'm surprised he left  _ you _ to watch me," Viggo said.

"Why?" Snotlout was a good fighter, and he had his sword with him. Viggo had no weapons.

"Well, you're so... small," Viggo responded. "I'm more than twice the size of you. Doesn't Hiccup think I could overpower you?"

Snotlout didn't like the way he was talking. He stood straight, at his full height, and went over to Viggo.

"I'm more than good enough to watch you," Snotlout snapped. "Size has nothing to do with it."

"Oh, doesn't it?" 

Before Snotlout knew what was happening, Viggo was moving. He grabbed his sword, drew it, then, instead of using it, tossed it to the other side of the room with a clang, where Snotlout would have to get past Viggo to grab it. The only other weapon Snotlout spotted was a used fork someone had left on the table. He grabbed for it, waved it at Viggo.

"What are you doing? Stay away from me!"

Viggo didn't heed his words. He came in close, lunged at him and grabbed him. Snotlout stabbed with the fork but he dodged and got his wrist, twisted, and his fingers came loose, the fork clattering to the floor. Now Snotlout had Viggo holding him around the chest, pressed up against his back. It did not feel good  _ at all _ . Fear pulsed in icy rivulets through his veins, starting him trembling.

"What do you want?" Snotlout asked. He wanted to demand it, but his voice was too weak.

"Oh, just a good time while the other Riders are out fighting," Viggo told him. "I much prefer Hiccup, but you'll do as well."

A good time.  _ Oh shit _ . Snotlout knew what he meant by that. He struggled, tried to get himself free from his grip, but Viggo wouldn't relent.

"Let go of me!"

"We were talking about this situation being stressful." Viggo was talking as if this wasn't even a strain on him. Gods, he was so much  _ bigger _ than him, a few heads taller. Snotlout despised it. "Shouldn't I get to relieve my stress in a way I see fit?"

"No! Get off of me! Let go!"

Viggo, of course, didn't listen. He was spinning Snotlout around, shoving him down onto the table on his stomach. Snotlout tried kicking out at him with his back feet, but Viggo dodged his clumsy attacks, held him down firmly with a hand on his back.

"Now, now, Snotlout, be good. Or else this is going to hurt."

"Fuck you. Hiccup! Hiccup, help me!"

Viggo snorted. "Hiccup's out fighting. He trusted you to be able to stop anything I do. He left you  _ alone _ ."

"No, no, no!" Snotlout didn't want to cry, but tears came anyway, hot, dribbling down his face. He wanted someone to save him. Hiccup, the twins, Astrid, anyone! He'd even take Fishlegs. Yes, at least someone who had the strength to overpower Viggo and get him  _ off of him _ .

Snotlout heard Viggo undoing his belt with his other hand, and the sound made him want to be sick. He squirmed against his hand. Curse his size! Curse it to Niflheim! Curse Hiccup too for leaving him alone with him! Gods, he was mad now. Furious. Hiccup had decided to leave his smallest Rider with Viggo Grimborn, who was bigger than all of them. It wasn't fair, it wasn't  _ fair _ .

_ Fuck you, Hiccup! Fuck you! _ Snotlout mouthed it, words almost coming out, tears coming harder now. He didn't want this, not at all, not anything close to it, but still, Viggo was working on pulling his pants down. 

Snotlout sobbed when he became bare to him.

"Don't do this! Stop!"

He knew he couldn't get Viggo to stop though. Not with force, and certainly not with words. He had his mind set on what he was going to do.

But then Snotlout steeled himself. If Hiccup had left anyone else to guard Viggo he would have been doing the same to him. The thought of Tuffnut or Astrid suffering through this put an ache in his chest. No. He would take it. He would take it instead of them.

Snotlout had some reprieve before he felt Viggo's hand on his naked skin. His fingers were wet, trailing over the crack of his ass, then lower, down between his legs. The man huffed out a laugh as he gripped him, and Snotlout whimpered.

"Gods, you are small. Can you even please anyone with this?"

"Hiccup liked it!" Snotlout retorted. And then he realized he'd said the wrong thing. He'd given Viggo fodder, something to work with to hurt him more.

"Oh, you and Hiccup, hm? I figured he was with all his Riders but I didn't picture  _ him _ being fucked." His hand was going back up, searching between the cheeks of his ass. Snotlout gritted his teeth over a sob when he found his hole.

"I pictured him taking you like a leader, bending you over and fucking you. Does he have a nice cock? I imagine he does. Mm, I've spent many nights thinking about it."

Snotlout felt horribly sick, Viggo's words only adding to it.

"Shut. Up."

One finger wiggled its way inside him, and he hissed in pain, his muscles clamping down around it to fend off the invasion. 

"Relax, my boy." Viggo stroked his other hand over his back. "Do you fancy me tearing you?"

Snotlout only responded with a low growl. There was no way he could relax during this.

Snotlout practically heard Viggo shrug, as if this was nonchalant, like he wasn't  _ raping someone _ . "Hm, okay. Your choice."

He drove his finger all the way inside, and it was long, and thick, and there was pain. Snotlout cried out, struggled, but to no avail.

"Well, I suppose your blood can work as extra lubricant."

Great. He was bleeding. Humiliation heated his cheeks. What a fantastic place to bleed from.

Viggo worked his finger in him, trying to widen him, and that hurt terribly. Snotlout moaned, kicked out one of his feet, but Viggo wasn't in the right spot for him to kick him. Instead, he was placed between his legs, so his feet could do nothing. Not like the kicks were very hard anyway.

A second finger being added made the pain worse, and Snotlout yelled, managed to lift himself a few inches from the table, but then Viggo was slamming him back down.

"Stay  _ still _ ," he ordered.

Snotlout merely sobbed, following the order. Yes, he would take this in place of the other Riders, but that didn't mean he had to enjoy it.

"Now, who's the best fuck out of all of you?" Viggo asked. "I imagine you're all rather good, what with the dragon riding. Probably gives you flexible hips." He sighed. "The way Hiccup moves on that Night Fury."

"Stop  _ talking _ ."

"Sorry, dear. I like my voice."

He removed his fingers, and Snotlout braced himself for what he would be feeling next. He heard Viggo spit into his hand, and there was the sound of flesh sliding across flesh as he slicked himself up. He squeezed his eyes shut, clenched his jaw so hard he was afraid he'd break teeth.

"Now, I bet Astrid's a good fuck. Do she and Hiccup go at it? That must be a spectacle. I imagine he's quite loud in bed. Doesn't leave anything to be divined, just lets you know what he's feeling."

Snotlout didn't tell him to shut up this time. He just put his hands over his ears.

Snotlout cringed as he felt the head of Viggo's cock at his hole. Gods, he was big here too. He screamed as he pushed into him, screamed from pain and horror at what was happening to him. Now Viggo had a hand free as he worked his way into him, and he used it to pull one of Snotlout's hands away from his ear. He wanted to torment him further, it seemed. 

“Now what about you? Given that you’re the smallest, do they just pass you around?” Viggo asked. “And you ride all the men like a whore?”

Snotlout yelled. Viggo was in him fully now, and gods that hurt. Snotlout had indeed taken cock before, but that was with slow, sweet preparation, and none of his partners were as big as Viggo either. Tuffnut and Hiccup were long, but not as thick. Fishlegs was the closest in size.

He began thrusting, and Snotlout hated it. He hated everything.

  
  


Hiccup pulled Toothless to a stop. Something felt… wrong. Well, everything was wrong, given that they were fighting an invasion, and they had the enemy in their own clubhouse, but something else was wrong too, something he couldn’t discern. He put a hand to his chest. It ached for some reason, like he was witnessing someone he loved experiencing pain.

“Hiccup, what is it?” Astrid asked, pulling Stormfly up next to him. She had to shout over the sounds of battle and raging fire.

“Something’s wrong!” Hiccup called back.

Astrid gestured to the invading force below them.

“No shit!”

“No, I mean-” Hiccup looked back towards the clubhouse, swung Toothless around. “I have to go check on Snotlout.”

Then, in a beat of wings, he was gone, racing towards his friend. 

  
  


Viggo's thrusts hurt, had Snotlout sobbing. He was okay with crying at the moment. It blocked out Viggo's atrocious words.

It hadn't been going on very long, but Snotlout was wondering when this would end. The friction inside of him, the tearing - it was too much to bear. Stop, stop, just  _ stop _ . How hard was it to just leave him and his body alone?

The sound of fire. The impact of a blade through flesh. A grunt, a heaving breath. It stopped. Viggo slipped out of him, and Snotlout rolled onto his back to see a fiery blade piercing through the armor of his chest. With a familiar yell, the blade was yanked out, and Viggo fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Hiccup, Hiccup!" Snotlout was angry and grateful all at once. It was Hiccup's fault for leaving him alone with this man, but then he'd come to rescue him. Snotlout fell to his knees on the floor, crawled over to Viggo, wanting to see him take his last breath. There was blood at the man's mouth. He looked like he was trying to speak but was incapable of it. His eyes went to Snotlout, then landed on Hiccup. Then they glazed over and didn't move again.

Snotlout was on all fours, pants around his knees, crying, shuddering. Hiccup put out Inferno, then dropped it, coming over to him.

"Snotlout, it's okay! You'll be okay!"

"You  _ left _ me with him!" Snotlout shrieked, pulling away from Hiccup. "You left me alone! How could you, how could you?!" He didn't want his touch right now. Didn't want any touch. All he wanted to do was clean up and hide himself from the world. Mortification made him want to sink right through the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Hiccup cried. "I'm so sorry!" There was anguish in his words, tears. "I-I didn't think he would- I thought he only wanted to do that to me. I... I'm  _ sorry _ ."

The horror of those words hit Snotlout. He'd left him alone with Viggo because he'd been confident that the only person Viggo wanted to rape was himself. The courage Hiccup had had talking to that man, planning with him, just standing in a  _ room _ with him. He'd thought Viggo would only take that out on him, and so he'd been confident leaving Snotlout to watch him. That pulled Snotlout from his rage. Hiccup was brave. Hiccup hadn't thought Viggo would do this. 

"If-if I'd known he'd... I wouldn't have left you alone with him. Gods, I'm such an idiot. I'm such a fucking idiot."

Snotlout let Hiccup touch him now, let him lay a hand on his back. He tried taking deep breaths, wanting to stop crying, but he couldn't seem to.

"It hurt, Hiccup! It hurt so much!"

"I know, I know."

Snotlout found himself crawling into Hiccup's arms as a blast from the Shellfire rocked the island. Dust fell from the rafters, coating their hair.

Snotlout had no more words left, just cried into Hiccup's arms as the assault on the island continued. He felt absolutely horrible. His pants were still down. Blood was trickling hot down the backs of his legs.

Once he had exhausted himself and had no more tears left, Snotlout pulled away from Hiccup, looked to Viggo's dead body, his glazed over, unseeing eyes, his unmoving, silent mouth. He was glad he was dead, glad he was silent. The things he'd said to him had been absolutely horrible.

"H-he said he wanted you," Snotlout told Hiccup, horrified. "But that he'd take any of us instead, to get at you. He thought that-that maybe you'd trade yourself for one of us."

Hiccup's face was pale and grim.

"I would have."

"B-but he's dead now." Snotlout said it to ease both their fears. "He's dead, he's dead."

"He is," Hiccup confirmed. He glanced towards Inferno, laying bloodied on the floor near them. It seemed to hit him that he'd killed a person with his own hands. He looked at said hands, fingers trembling. "Gods, I've... I've killed before, but... Not like this... Not..." He pulled in a deep breath. He looked Snotlout in the eye, lowering his hands, seeming to have steeled himself. "But I had to, and I'd do it again. I'd kill for any one of you."

Hiccup had said he'd loved him. He'd said it after lovemaking, sleepily laying together in bed. He'd said it after wishing him a good night. He'd said it in the morning upon seeing him. But nothing, no words said that he loved him more than the fact that he'd killed for him and would do it again. It hit him how truly strong Hiccup's love for him and all of them was. He was their leader, but he was also their friend and their lover, their protector, and he felt like he'd failed at his job of protecting them. Snotlout didn't know what to say.

"Do you want help cleaning up?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout nodded. Hiccup had touched him intimately before, and he didn't want to do this himself. He felt like if he'd been left on his own to clean up from this, he'd just end up losing it and crying all over again.

Luckily, there was a wash basin and some cloths in the clubhouse, what they used to wash their hands before a meal. Hiccup stood and went to it, wet a cloth, then came back over to Snotlout. Snotlout got onto his hands and knees, and Hiccup got behind him, began gently washing the blood from his legs.

"I have an idea," Hiccup said. "To end the fighting."

Snotlout was glad he was talking, distracting him from this. He was getting to the part where the blood was coming from. Snotlout was shaking slightly. 

"What?"

Hiccup paused, and Snotlout looked over his shoulder to find his gaze set on Viggo's body.

"Something Ryker won't like."

  
  


It hurt abominably sitting on Hookfang, but Snotlout had wanted to fly out with Hiccup, wanted to see what would happen. Hiccup called to the other Riders, had them form up around him. 

“Snotlout, what happened?” Fishlegs asked upon seeing his stricken face. “Where’s Viggo?”

Snotlout flinched at his name, then just shook his head. Now, in the middle of battle, was not the time to explain. He adjusted his seat on Hookfang, wincing instead of groaning, not wanting to make his pain too obvious.

“I need to talk to Ryker.” Hiccup had a bag with him, grasped firmly and confidently in one hand. His face was hard, his jaw set tight.

“He’s on the Shellfire,” Astrid said. “I saw him not too long ago. Tried to go in for a blast, but there were too many Hunters.”

“Don’t worry,” Hiccup said. “I’m not trying to take a shot at him.”

“Then what are you doing?” Tuffnut asked. “And what’s in the bag?”

Hiccup didn’t answer. Instead, he turned Toothless around, towards the sea and the fighting. A mile out, Snotlout could see the Shellfire. It had run out of blasts for the moment, was sitting in the sea, the big contraption on its back armed with Hunters now that it wasn’t underwater.

Hiccup began to fly towards it, and the Dragon Riders followed him in formation. Snotlout was trying his best not to cry at the pain of flight, but this was something that he needed to see.

“Ryker!” Hiccup shouted before they were in range of the archers. He held up the bag to show him. “We need to talk!”

Ryker gazed at them suspiciously, but then ordered his archers to lower their weapons and let Hiccup and the Riders come in closer. They did so. Astrid looked ready to fire, but she didn’t. Hiccup hadn’t ordered them too, and they were coming under peace. Snotlout hoped no one would fire. That would ruin this entire thing.

“What is it, runt?” Ryker asked from the deck of the ship, addressing Hiccup. Snotlout didn’t like how he’d called him a runt. His grip tightened on Hookfang’s horns, but he made no other motion.

Hiccup undid the bag, put his hand in, and pulled out its contents, holding it out for all to see. Horror took everybody, and the Riders’ faces went pale.

“You wanted your brother?” Hiccup asked, holding Viggo’s head aloft by the hair. He waved it. “Well, here he is.”

For a moment, Ryker did nothing, but then, he fell to his knees, looking like he’d been stabbed, and Snotlout knew intimately what that looked like after what had happened in the clubhouse.

Hiccup tossed Viggo’s head down onto the deck. It rolled, then landed, eyes up, at Ryker, staring at him lifelessly. Ryker’s face was stark white.

“Leave now, or the same fate will befall you.” Hiccup’s words were confident. They didn’t have the forces to beat the Dragon Hunters, but now they were within firing range of their only surviving leader, who was left dealing with the fact that he’d just been given his brother’s head.

Ryker didn’t react for a long time, nearly two minutes, but then finally, he stood. He still didn’t speak though.

“I fulfilled the deal,” Hiccup told him. “You wanted Viggo.” He gestured to his head. “And now you have him.”

“Yes,” Ryker said, his voice the weakest Snotlout had ever heard it. His next words were to his Hunters. “Give the order to retreat.”

  
  


Snotlout had yet to tell the other Riders what had happened. It was the night following what had happened, and he was with Hiccup in his hut. The other man looked haggard and worn out. There was blood and dirt on him. Snotlout didn’t look much better.

“How are you feeling, Snotlout?” Hiccup asked.

“Like the dead,” Snotlout answered honestly. “I hurt everywhere.”

“Do you want a bath?”

Snotlout hesitated, but then nodded. He was okay with Hiccup seeing him naked. Besides, he’d seen him at his worst, seen him down on a table with Viggo over him and pounding into him. That was probably something he wouldn’t unsee, something he would see in his nightmares.

Hiccup filled the tub with fresh water from outside, and Toothless heated it before going down the stairs to give them some privacy. Snotlout and Hiccup both stripped slowly, groaning at bruises and sore muscles. They would be sharing the bath.

Snotlout climbed in first, then made room for Hiccup. It was awkward at first, but eventually they managed to fit together side by side. The hot water felt good on the hurting parts of Snotlout’s body.

“I can wash you,” Hiccup offered, reaching for the soap and sponge he kept by the tub.

“That would be nice,” Snotlout said.

And so he let Hiccup wash him, wash away the grime and the blood. It happened in silence, an intimate, loving silence. Snotlout had felt Hiccup’s love earlier, when he’d killed Viggo, but now he was feeling it again. That love had been fierce. This love was gentle. He adored both forms of it. He adored any love he got from Hiccup.

Once Hiccup was done, Snotlout laid his head on his chest, relaxing in the water.

“Hiccup, thank you,” Snotlout said. “I’m sorry I was mad.”

“No, it’s alright,” Hiccup told him. He was holding him, and he rubbed a hand over his back. “I understand.”

Snotlout looked up. “Kiss me?”

“Of course.”

Their lips touched, and Snotlout felt loved all over again.


End file.
